Green Lantern
by yugioh5d
Summary: While on the Beach on Hope Island. Wheeler come across the Power Ring of the Green Lantern and is Chosen to become the New Green Lantern and now must protect the Earth from Sinestro. A Cpatain Planet/Green Lantern Crossover. Wheeler/Linka Please Review.


Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet or Green Lantern. Captain Planet is own by Ted Turner and Green Lantern is own by DC Comics. I don't make money off this story.

In the middle of space a spaceship was heading straight towards the earth. This spaceship happen to belong to the Green Lantern Abin Sur who had been hurt by the Green Lantern corps enemy Sinestro and had mange to escape at the last second and now was heading straight towards the earth hoping to find some place safe to land his ship as it had taken heavy damage from Sinestro's ship that had pursued him. As Abin Sur's ship continued towards earth the ship all of a sudden shook violently as it was grab by the earth's gravity and Abin Sur saw the Ship's computer and saw that the damage to his ship was far more then he had thought it was.

"This isn't good if I don't do something fast. My ship will burn up in the earth's atmosphere . I only have one chance to land my ship safety and not kill any innocent people on the earth." said Abin Sur

With that Abin Sur quickly started to enter some commends on his computer and a force field appeared around the ship and it enter the earth's atmosphere safety but it was still heading towards the ground at a fast speed. Abin Sur pulled up on the ship's control trying to land in a clearing next to some rocky cliffs and prepared for a crash landing. The ship hit the ground with such force the ground shook as it landed and pieces of it scatter everywhere around the landscape as it cut a huge gourge in the ground as it came to rest next to a cliff . When the ship stop moving Abin Sur found himself on the floor of his ship and tired to get to his feet only to fall the floor of the ship hard and look down at his body to see he had suffer a fatal wound to his stomach and knew he didn't have to much time to live and once he had to do something fast before Sinestro found out where his ship had landed and come to claim his power ring and battery for himself and that couldn't be allowed to happen no matter what as it could spell doom for the universe and the Green Lantern Corps if it did and there only one thing left to do to prevent it from happening.

"I hate to do what I am about to do but I can't let Sinestro get his evil hands on my power ring and my battery. But I don't have any other choice in the matter." said Abin Sur with a weak voice

With that Abin Sur pointed his power ring at his power battery and fired a beam of green light from it and once it it hit the battery it disappeared in a flash of green light. Once that was done Abin Sur then took his power ring off his right hand and look at it one more time. The power ring glowed a bright green as it left Abin Sur hand and floated in front of him as he look at it.

"Listen closely I want you to head out and find a brave and fearless person to become the next Green Lantern before Sinestro comes to earth looking for me." said Abin Sur as he continued looking at his power ring.

With that said Abin Sur's power ring hover above him one more time before it disappeared in a streak of green light to carry out his orders. Meanwhile not to far away from the earth Sinestro was inside his spaceship heading straight towards the earth following the trail that Abin Sur's ship had left behind and now he was looking at his ship's computer screen as it showed him that Abin Sur's ship had crash landed somewhere on it as Sinestro look at the screen with interest.

"So Abin Sur mange to make it to earth but not in one piece. I image that he must have sustain serious injury in that crash. Well that should make things must easer for me to take away his power ring so I can use it against the rest of the Green Lantern Corps and once they are out of my way then there will be nothing standing in my way of ruling the universe." said Sinestro with a laugh.

Meanwhile back on the earth Abin Sur's power ring was now traveling across the ocean when all of a sudden a Tropical Island came into view that had a huge crystal structure on it with huts as well and the power ring could sense that the person it was searching for was on that island and it started to pick up speed as it streak across the ocean heading directly towards the Island and to the person that would become the new Green Lantern.

That's it for the first chapter. So what do you think about the idea of this crossover. The reason I decided to do it is because of the fact that it has been in my head for awhile and I decided now would be a good time to finally write it down. As always please review and left comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for more chapters in the future.


End file.
